


Stubborn Love

by Armitages



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Jealous Thorin, M/M, bilbo is kind of emotionally constipated, let's all hug thorin alright?, sad thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armitages/pseuds/Armitages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''We broke up.''</p>
<p>''Oh.. Then I'm just going to ignore you, I mean, you two have done this a hundred of times, everyone knows how it ends.''</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubborn Love

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about any spelling mistakes.  
> I'm reposting this.

''Okay, buddy, hurry up, I have to go back to work in an hour.'' Said Dwalin putting two packages of burger in front of me.

''I do not want this.'' I said.

Dwalin rolled his eyes. ''It's not for you, it's for me.''

''Whatever.''  
  
''So what happened? You and Bilbo had another discussion? Or.. How do you call it? Evidences of the end of the world? I don't know, man.'' He said biting his burger.  
  
''God, can you please eat with your mouth closed? '' I said with a frown. ''We broke up.''  
  
''Oh.. Then I'm just going to ignore you, I mean, you two have done this a hundred of times, everyone knows how it ends.''  
  
''What are you talking about? ''  
  
''You know, you buy something fluffy to him, you two cry then kiss, which is very gross, to be honest, I mean It's just drool and tears..''  
  
''Can you please fucking shut up?'' I yelled. Dwalin is my best friend, but sometimes I just want my shoe down on his throat.  
  
''Kay', I'm sorry. Tell me what happened.''  
  
''I dunno, It was all too fast.''  
  
 _''Where were you? '' I asked seeing Bilbo coming through the door ._  
  
 _''Kili's house, Thranduil called me, so we went to his house to play xbox. Wanna know something? Thranduil sucks, we were playing Left 4 Dead, he died, I don't know, a_ _thousand times.'' Bilbo laughed._  
  
 _''Uh, Thranduil? Your ex boyfriend Thranduil?''_  
  
 _''Yes, Thranduil, my current FRIEND Thranduil.'' He rolled his eyes._  
  
 _''You know I hate him, Bilbo.'' I said stepping closer to him._  
  
 _''Thorin, we were just playing.''_  
  
 _''Don't care, I do not want you seeing him anymore.''_

_''What? And since when you control my friendships? I mean, last week was Bofur, and the week before was Fili, FILI Thorin, your own nephew.''_   
  
_''Yeah, well, he was almost kissing you, honestly.''_   
  
_''I can not believe you. What I have to do to prove that you are the only one in my life? We live together, for God's sake, we are together almost 24 hours a day and still you don't_ _trust me? What kind of relationship we have? ''_   
  
_''Yes , ALMOST 24 hours a day, and what about the time you spend away from me? I do not know what you're doing.'' I sighed ._   
  
_Bilbo opened his mouth but nothing came out, he did this a few times again and then he finally spoke:_   
  
_''I do not believe you said that, seriously, I.. How can you speak so ill of me? Like I am some kind of..'' He did not finish the sentence and turned to the stairs._   
  
_I held his arm._   
  
_''Hey, I did not mean it like that, I just.. I just do not want to lose you.''_   
  
_''It's not the fist time, Thorin, and it will not be the last one, but you want to know something? I'm so tired.''_   
  
_I let go of his arm._   
  
_''What do you mean by that?''_

_''I mean.. that's enough! For real this time. I can not stand all this jealousy you have without a fucking reason. I'm just very, very tired. I love you, but i don't think i like you_ _anymore.''_  
  
''After that he packed some clothes and left. I couldn't stop him, I was just standing there, I couldn't move. I wish I hadn't said a thing, you know?''  
  
We were silent for some time.  
  
''I tried to call him a few times.'' I continued. ''It's been two weeks.''  
  
''Why you didn't tell me this before?'' Dwalin asked and he sounded really worried.  
  
''I don't know, you were traveling, I didn't want to bother you.''  
  
''You're an asshole.''  
  
Another minute of silence.  
  
''I don't deserve him, Dwalin.''  
  
''Hey, don't you dare start with that, okay?''  
  
''No, I.. I 'm serious. You know, the first time I saw him, it was like all the rest of the world had disappeared. Everything was so quiet, and all that trouble which always had a place in my mind was gone. Suddenly it was just him. And then he looked at me. He looked at me and he smiled. I tried to smile back, but I'm sure I looked like a dog with gastritis.''  
  
Dwalin smiled.  
  
''But he did not seem to mind. I knew I needed to talk to him, but I couldn't move. Then he came to me, and he looked so gorgeous that for a moment I thought I had hit my head somewhere and what I was seeing was an angel. We talked for hours and hours, and I felt like I knew him for years. So we started dating and those were the best days of my life. I remember our third date when he suggested that we should just stay at home watching Star Trek and playing video games. I remember our first halloween, we were so tired when we got home and he still insisted that we should watch the first season of The Walking Dead again. I accepted because the other option was Supernatural, and I didn't thought I could handle him almost having a heart attack every time that angel in a trench coat showed up.''  
  
Dwalin didn't said a word. He seemed interested. Which is weird because every time I talk about Bilbo he tells me to shut up because he doesn't want me to have an erection, which is pretty ridiculous, I mean, It only happened once or twice. Anyway.  
  
''He was the first beautiful thing I ever loved.''  
  
I sighed.  
  
''I remember the night I introduced him to our friends. Few minutes after we left, we had a fight. We weren't dating yet, but then I asked him if we shouldn't have something more serious. But he got so angry.''  
  
 _''Why are you doing this to me?'' He yelled ._  
  
 _I stopped the car and looked at him._  
  
 _''What are you talking about? I just asked a simple question.''_  
  
 _''You just.. You ruined everything. You do not understand! That day at the wedding, you shouldn't have asked me out. It was just a one-time thing. You shouldn't.. argh!''_  
  
 _He closed his eyes and I sighed._  
  
 _''Then why did you say yes?''_  
  
 _''For the same reason I'm here now, Thorin. I mean, who could deny these butterflies? They continue doing zigs and zags in my stomach and all I can think about is how much I_ _want to be with you and this is driving me crazy.''_  
  
 _''I want to be with you too. I want to hold your hand and wake up every morning seeing those big beautiful eyes you have.''_  
  
 _''Will you stay with me forever?'' He asked._  
  
 _''Even when you do not want me around anymore.''_  
  
 _He smiled and I kissed him._  
  
''I want him back so bad.''  
  
''Okay, I just have one question.'' Dwalin said finishing his second burger.  
  
''Yes?''  
  
''Why are you here telling me all this when you should be trying to get him back?''

**Author's Note:**

> It's kind of a unfinished work?  
> But the good thing is: you can just make your own ending.


End file.
